Sophomores
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Sophomores details the lives of everyday students at they try to make it through Sophomore year, detailing the humor, drama and everyday life.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Chapter

**August 28th First Day of School**

"Great first day of school and i'm already late!" these were the words that rushed through Suzie's head as she heard the bell rang as she rushed down the hall.

"How do i leave a good first impressions on my teachers if i'm late? Argh doesn't matter now i suppose i'll just have to say my bus was late...no late that won't work because the office would announce if their was a late bus, Ugh!" Suzie ran everything through her head as she rushed upthe steps on her way to math class. When she arrived in her class she immediately becameflustered when everybody was looking at her along with her teacher . Feeling her faceturn red she quickly ran to the seat nearest the back and took a seat. "I suppose your ?" said in his monotune voice. Suzie trying to keep a straight voice repliedwith a simple yes."Your quiet late i hope this isn't a common thing with you" Suzie just remainedquiet as she just stuck her face in front of her computer trying to remain calm and trying toremember that school let out early today and she didn't have to suffer long. Around 1 hour later the bell rang for them to report to their 2nd class Suzie collected her items and quietly left,

"What a way to start off a new school year" She muffled to herself "Atleast i have Math next, aclass i'm actually good at..." As she was making her way down the hall thats where she spottedhim, Jacob Cook, not our smartest guy in the world but he gets the job done and is oftencredited for winning the national championship for the football team thanks to his game-winning57 yard field goal. He looked over at Suzie and winked, with Suzie turning her head away as she quickly walked away embarrassed. When Suzie walked into her math class she was relieved to see her old time friend Michael and his girlfriend Savannah, she walked over and sat next to them thanking Heaven she had people to talk to."So Suzie how was your first class?" Michael said as he leaned back in his chair. "It was pretty terrible, i was late to class first ofall,then i got embarrassed thanks to my teacher and finally on my way to this class Jacobwinked at me!" with her face turning red after saying it. "I thought you always had a crush onJacob?" Michael said now with his arm around Savannah. "I do but i can't handle him liking meback! What if he was just winking because he though i was someone else? I couldn't take it if iasked him out and he turned me down!" Suzie voice getting louder as she speaks. "Just do whati did when i asked Michael out just slap him enough times until he realizes he should say yes" Savannah said in a laughing matter as she leans her head on Michael. "I wish it was that easy Savannah, but unlike you i can't force Jacob to say yes" and with that Suzie lays her head downas she tries to forget about the whole math class finally ended Suzie made her way to lunch with Michael and Suzie entered the lunch room she was relived to see her best friend Keagan who is known as a straight A student and has a secrete crush on Suzies sister Leighann who is often caught up in schoolwork and boys to much to attend Suzie sat down with Keagan she immediately put her head down much to the confusion ofKeagan. "Whats wrong, bad first day?" Keagan said as he stuffed his burger into his mouth.

"Yeah"(Suzies tells Keagan the events that had occurred)"Wow that's tough especially sinceJacob has never had a girlfriend, might be kinda hard to convince him to finally get one…thenagain maybe he's gay. "keagan said in a surprising straight tone. "He's not gay, i'v heard him talk about girls in the school before" She said in a quiet tone with her hand pressed against her face. "Well you have to look at all the statistics,you can't ever leave any details out" As Keagensaid as he got up and took his tray to the front counter. Suzie decided to get up and look to ifshe could see Michael or Savannah but much to her digress she didn't see them "Must be in acorner alone together something they use to do last year." She thought to herself, so shedecided just to head on to her 3rd class of the she arrived in Drama their wasn'tanyone their but her old friend Gerald, a quiet guy who usually kept to himself and his sat down beside him and started chatting with him about how their days had goneby, when Suzie decided to ask Gerald for some advice since Gerald goal in life was to becomea therapist. After she got done describing everything to him, she asked him what he thought."Well it seems you have a problem with expressing your emotions to him and since your holding them back, they are eating at your heart and making the rest of your day even worsethan it is…my advice is to tell your emotions to someone, doesn't have to be Jacob himself butsomeone so your no longer have to leave them on your chest" Gerald said he took a sip ofwater. "But i have been doing that! Telling everybody how i have always liked him and wanted tobe with him!" She said in a loud close to screaming voice. "I mean tell your full emotions not justthat you like him, and want to be with him. Tell someone why you like him, why your attracted tohim, and why you want to be with him." Gerald said in a calm voice. "Ok i think i can do that i'lljust find Michael or Keagen and tell them!" She said in a excited voice. "But don't directly focus on him, their are other guys out their….one could even be close to you" He said in a quitter voice and turning a little red in the process. Although Suzie was to fixated on the things at handto 3rd period was over Suzie made her way to her 4th and final class of the day,English. English went by fast for Suzie with nothing important particularly happened Suzie thenmade her way to the bus and went home after a eventful first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2:Keagan A

! August 29th, 2nd day of school. Ah damn it! these are the words that Keagan thought as he looked at his grade How can i geta B+? My parents are going to kill me when they find out i didn t study hard enough! Keagan leta huge sigh as the bell rang. Keagan packed his things up and headed to his 2nd arrived in Spanish he was surprised to see Leighann their, caught up in her book thatlooked to be a book with tips on guys. Keagan sighed as he tried to work up the courage to talk to her. Hey Leighann i didn t see you in here yesterday, did you just join Keagan asked as hepulled out a seat beside her. Yeah i was just added to the role,originally i was put into English but they had to move me due to some scheduling conflicts. She said while placing her bookmark into her book Yeah well with fall almost here the town is hosting a fall festival to celebrate, and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me he said as he was grabbing his books from his bag. Sure! I love to go, i m sure Suzie would love to go to! Thanks for the invite Keagan! She said with a big smile. Oh yeah i m sure it be fun, the three of us Keagan sighedwith a sadden tone in his voice. The rest of class went by fine for Keagan but the thought thathe couldn t go with Leighann alone was tugging at his the bell rang to report to lunchKeagan packed his things up and decided to consult his good friend Jill about this. Jill was theone with all the info, she knew who was dating who and was also considered one of the bestfemale boxers in the Keagan headed downstairs he was relived to see Jill hangingout near the water fountain. Hey Jill mind if i talk to you about something? Keagan said as hecame up to Jill. Sure, whats up man? She said as she was filling up her water bottle. I havebeen having problems with a certain girl and i was wondering if you would give me some adviceto talk to her As Keagan said as he was helping Jill hold her things. Well i m assuming this girlis Leighann since thats the only girl you ever really talk about so yeah i can. She said puttingher water bottle back inside her bag. Ok thanks, if it makes any difference i asked her out to thefall festival but she thought as a group because she said that Suzie can come to He said as he sighed. Well what you can do- She was suddenly cut off from the screaming of girls in thelobby. When Keagan and Jill looked they found out their was so much screaming, it was thanks to the schools all star quarterback Samuel Deyton. Samuel was considered was of the bestlooking teens in the school and also was one of the most athletic as he had earned a startingspot on the Varsity Football team his starting year. Worst for Keagan, Sam was his brother,inwhich Keagan despised. Hey Keagan hows my younger bro doing? Still getting the A s andgirls? Sam said as he walked up to Keagan. Yes i keep getting A s, and i m working on gettinga girlfriend. Keagan said as he tried to walk away. Hey bro theirs no use in trying, you get theA s and i get the girls. Theirs a reason i was born first get that through your head dude Sam said as he smirked and walked away. F*** you Sam. Keagan said as he walked away leavingJill their concerned for him. As Keagan walked into the lunchroom he saw Suzie sitting at thetable way more cheerful than yesterday, so he decided to go and sit with her. Hey Suzie youmore cheerful than yesterday Keagan said setting his bags down. I finally got the whole Jacobthing off my chest all i had to do was tell Michael and now i feel much better than yesterday. Suzie said as she stuffed a apple into her mouth. Thats good, my day could be much better except, I got a B+, i can t talk to Leighann without losing my cool, and my damn brother is gettingin my way Keagan said as he slammed his fists down on the table. Yeah Sam is kinda a dick, but hey just keep you cool when talking to my sis and your be fine. She said finishing up her food. Yeah well i invited her to the Fall Festival and she said yes but she thought i meant as agroup so she also said she would invite you to He said looking down at the table. Hey don tworry dude i ll just go to the bathroom or something and i ll let you to be alone. She said gettingup to throw her tray away And just remember the worst thing she can is no She said as shewent to give her tray to the front counter and leave. Right Keagan sighed under his breath and headed on to third block. When Keagan made in to his 3rd and least favorite class in Music he went and sat by himself in the corner just wanting to be alone for the rest of the day. Just dowhat Suzie said just ask her out whenever we get alone, worst thing she can say is no and iknow she s nice enough to say it privately to me Keagan thought on these words and he gotout his music sheet and began practicing. When the 3rd class ended Keagan decided for thefirst time in his life to skip class and just head on was way to tired and had to much onhis mind to deal with Physical Education. 


	3. Chapter 3:Jacob the Kicker

**August 30th, 3rd day of school**

"50 kicks, only 45 makes" Jacob thought this as he set up for his 51st kick."What if one of those 5 misses cost us the game, i can't let the team down!" Jacob was setting up for his 51st kick when he heard his name from a distance. "Jacob!" Jacob turned around to see his sister Haven coming up to him. Jacob sighed as he picked up the ball, knowing Haven was coming to tell him it was time to leave."Moms here Jacob, lets go!" Haven said with a cheerful smile. "Right…let me get the game balls and return them then i'll be right their." Jacob said as he turned around to pick them up. "Okay!" Haven cheerfully said as she skipped to the car. Jacob picked up the balls and put them into the bag and was heading back to the locker room when he heard someone talking. He quickly hid in a corner in case it was someone from the city gang "The Nation". Jacob glanced around the corner and was relieved to see it was just Suzie and her sister, although he remained hidden so they didn't see him. "So Suzie what are you wearing to the fall festival?" Leighann said as she walked alongside her sister. "I don't know it's not like i have a date like you.'' Suzie joked as she sat down beside the locker building. "Me and Keagan aren't dating everybody knows we're just friends." Leighann said as she sat down beside her. 'Right…"Suzie said as she leaned her head back. "Well don't you like that Jacob guy?" Leighann said as she crossed her arms. Jacob eyes widened "Suzie likes me?!" Jacob fell down onto his butt starting to breath heavily "I have liked her since i first saw her, how do i tell her?" Jacob was about to stand back up when he saw Haven walking towards the building "Shit!" Jacob quickly arose and ran inside the building with the bags of balls trailing behind him. "Hey guys have you seen Jacob? He was supposed to come here then come to the car." Haven said as she walked in front of them. Suzie Cheeks quickly turned Rosy Red when Haven spoke these words. "Jacob was around here?!" Suzie quickly got up with her hands on her face trying to hide her cheeks. "Yeah mom is getting quiet impatient waiting for him" Haven said as she starting to head back. While Suzie was struggling to get her words out, Leighann quickly spoke up to save her sister from future embarrassment. "We haven't seen him, but if we do we'll be sure to call you Haven." Leighann said smiling at her Sister. "Ok thanks guys!" Haven said as she turned to head back. "Thanks Leighann you saved me their" Suzie said as she tried to quickly leave the area. "Anytime sis" leighann said as she picked up her stuff and left with Suzie. When Jacob could see that both of the girls had left, Jacob let out a huge sigh and ran towards the car, knowing that his mom would be pissed at him.

**August 31st, 4th day of school**

Jacob walked into school as tired as ever, as he wasn't able to get any sleep due to him thinking to much about Suzie. Jacob saw his best friend Gerald and his sisters boyfriend Donnie so he decided to go and hang out with them. As Jacob approached, Gerald immediately noticed something was wrong and quickly went up to him. "Hey dude you don't look so good, anything wrong?" Gerald said with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah dude but it's a long story." Jacob said laying his stuff down. "I'm all ears." Gerald said leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "well ok…"Jacob explained everything to Gerald. "I see…" Gerald closed his eyes and sighed as he straightened himself. "What can i do man?" Jacob said as he almost fell down from drowsiness. "Well first off skip your first class and get some sleep, second i think you should ask Suzie out to the fall festival and not stress over it. She's a amazing girl and you would be a fool not to take her up on that offer" Gerald said forming a smile on his face as he sat down with his arms crossed. Despite being almost out Jacob was able to catch Geralds tone become much more serious when he started talking about Suzie. While this did ponder Jacob he decided to not to ask about it. "Alright man thanks for that." Jacob said as he fist pounded Gerald to go find a place to sleep. Jacob found a nice spot in the bathroom to sleep, he locked the stall took a jacket out of his bag for a blanket and used his bag as the pillow. Jacob quickly fell asleep and slept through his first class…and his 2nd class. When Jacob awoke it was almost the end of lunch Jacob sighed when he saw the time and packed his things up,when he had finished packing the bell had rung for students to head to their 3rd class. Jacob still not fully awake popped his back and exited the bathroom to the crowded halls of the school. When Jacob arrived in his 3rd block he popped down beside Gerald who was busy typing a essay for his last class. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty" Gerald smirked as he finished typing his essay. "Evening to you to man, i miss anything important?" Jacob said taking his computer out. "Other than Your sister and Donnie breaking up, then no." Gerald said as he was about to print his essay. "Good for them, they weren't good for each other anyway…Maybe you and her should go out" Jacob chuckled as he said this. "Nah, i'm fine with just staying friends with her." Gerald said with a smile on his face. "She talks about you a awful lot, wmaybe she was just using Donnie to get at you." Jacob joked. "Trust me i know she does, i hear about it from Jill al the dang time." Gerald said in a annoying tone. "Well you never know" Jacob said leaning back in his chair. The rest of the class went by fast as Jacob and Gerald continued this argument for the entire class. "And thats why me and Haven would not work." Gerald said exiting class. "Whatever man you didn't have to go all nerd on me" Jacob joked. When the two parted ways Jacob made his way to his 4th class when he saw Haven near her locker. Jacob thought up a plan to get his sister and Gerald together. "Hey Haven" Jacob said walking to her locker. "Hey bro whats up" Haven said putting her books up. "I was just talking to Gerald and i think he might like you" Jacob said with a sly look on his face. "Really?…"Havens voice cracking as she started to close her locker. "Yeah and i heard he was going to ask you to the fall festival." Jacob said leaning against the lockers. Haven gasped when Jacob said this and turned redder than a rose. "When! I need to know…just so i know when to be ready." Haven said seemingly gasping for air. "I don't know whenever he wants to." Jacob said as he walked away with his plan going into full motion. When Jacob walked into his 4th class he froze when he saw Suzie in their talking with the teacher. Jacob, remembering what Gerald said, turned away and walked to his desk trying his best to hide his face from her. Jacob picked his computer up trying to hide his face from her.


End file.
